<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensational Quietude by Kisuru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406533">Sensational Quietude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru'>Kisuru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X -エックス- | X/1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Firsts, Friendship, Gen, Shopping, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakyou and Yuzuriha go shopping. A gift for relaxation is the best kind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuki Kakyou &amp; Nekoi Yuzuriha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sensational Quietude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts">aroberuka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t trouble you,“ Kakyou pleaded.<br/><br/>Yuzuriha’s hands settled squarely on her hips. His mouthed clamped shut, bewildered.<br/><br/>“First of all,” she said, “coming to the store for essentials is not trouble! When I saw you in the basement, I couldn’t bear to leave you in that darkness. And I found your dream.”<br/><br/>Before he argued further, she whirled on her heels.<br/><br/>She gestured towards candles on a nearby shelf. “Which scents do you like?”<br/><br/>Kakyou was dumbstruck; his dreams lacked recreation of such nuances. “I don’t know.”<br/><br/>Yuzuriha snapped her fingers. “Let’s start off light.” A white candle materialized. “Vanilla is sweet and light – oh! You were in an ocean landscape when I came in, weren’t you?”<br/><br/>“My favorite scenery,” Kakyou admitted.<br/><br/>A twinkle entered his eye. Yuzuriha grinned. Jackpot! Talking to him was easygoing. “Sun, sand, breeze on the surf. You can’t go wrong with ocean scents! Really, a relaxing place.”<br/><br/>Candles of blue and brown hues materialized down the aisle. She tapped each, searching for evoking, irresistible choices.<br/><br/>“Anything stand out?”<br/><br/>Indecisive, he pointed at a random candle. “That…?” Ferocious curling water designs on the label caught his eye.<br/><br/>“It has extra citrus and sea moss scent for ‘lifelike ocean immersion,’” she read.<br/><br/>“I think… why not?” Kakyou decided.<br/><br/>“We’ll try everything!” Yuzuriha dumped the candle in the shopping basket, as well as a shelf full of other mellow and floral scents.<br/><br/>The rest of the trip around the imaginary store was similar. She continued to hurdle items into his basket, expression satisfied.<br/><br/>“I’ll buy what I can in reality. I’ll pass them along through Kusanagi-san until we meet again.” Yuzuriha offered him the basket.<br/><br/>Her matter-of-fact tone brought a ripple of peace in the shallow waters of his heart. He took the handle. “Thank you, Nekoi-san.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>